Grey Elf
Grey elves are the least common of the Avalon elves and their numbers have dwindled even further after the devastation that has ravaged the elves. Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Slightly taller than high elves, and just as frail, grey elves can be distinctly differentiated from their brothers. Grey elves have a similar skin tone to high elves with a slight grey tint. Their eyes and hair tend to be darker than those of high elves with colors ranging from black, brown, amber, and orange, to purples and dark blues. Amber and auburn are the most common hair colors, but anything brown to red is possible.With interbreeding s high as it is, it's not unheard of for a grey elf to have blonde hair and blue eyes either. A grey elf's life is slightly longer than a high elf, with some living over a thousand years. Society & Culture Society Grey elves live with high elves and their society is identical. All elves of Avalon are treated with equal respect by one another for the most part. There are some grey elves that believe themselves to be slightly superior to their brothers due to their longer life span and their more innate abilities with magic. They are commonly seen in the ranks of wizards in the military as well as libraries and other places of knowledge. This isn't to say that they don't exist in other areas of elven society such as artists, soldiers, and other jobs. Grey elves commonly find themselves in professions where they can use their intelligence to succeed. Religion Like high elves, grey elves are emotional and capricious, yet value kindness and beauty. They are slightly more analytical. Most elves are chaotic good. Grey elves follow deities that share their love for the world. Their patron is Kaeleth, the All Father, the great creator, and protector. All other Avalonian deities are worshiped relatively equally among the grey elves. Relations Grey elves view the world almost identically to high elves. Some races don't realize that grey elves are actually the same as high and wood elves and tend to threat them differently. There are two common stereotypes for grey elves. All grey elves are wizards. This stereotype even surpasses that of the high elves. The second is that grey elves are haughty and view themselves to be superior to everyone else. This has diminished over the years but some still believe it to be true. It is mostly not true but a few arrogant grey elves prove the stereotype a reality enough to keep it going. Adventurers Grey elves find themselves adventuring for almost the same reasons a high elf might travel. Grey elves are more commonly knowledge and lore seekers than a high elf might be. Alternate Racial Traits Occasionally grey elves will be born without the natural Avalonian immunity to sleep and resistance to enchantments. Instead their power with such spells is enhanced. Those elves that are born with this ability are refereed to as Dreamspeakers. When the power is discovered they are taken to the Dreamspeaker College and they learn the arcane arts and how to improve on their innate cunning and grasp of magic. It isn't unheard of for a high or wood elf to be born as a Dreamspeaker. However, it is extremely rare. Dreamspeaker A few Avalonian elves have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. Avalonian elves with this racial trait add +1 to saving throw DCs for spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with a Charisma of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf's character level). This racial trait replaces the elven immunities racial trait.